viranafandomcom-20200213-history
Minotaur
Minotaurs Minotaurs are a race, located primarily in the Quareshi Peaks of Tymeria. Endearing Rivalries The three Communes of Minotaur are in constant competition with each other by the behest of Cleff. The Olympians intimidate their opponents with their brawn and strength through a number of athletic feats. The Sages attempt to outwit their opponents through tactics, control of the wilds, and divine intervention. The Ardors attempt to, in short, talk their opponents to death. Each year, on the 1st of Cleff, the Rivalry begins. At the beginning of the Rivalry, each Commune is given their own portion of land to defend. The Communes then attempt to conquer each other's land, taking supplies and control of the land itself. Whichever Commune has the most land on the 15th of Lamly, wins the Rivalry. The day celebrates the Commune's feat with a feast, and then the cycle begins again. Trials of the Young At the age of fifteen, each Minotaur must partake in their Commune's trial. The elders that administer these trials bring each Minotaur of age to begin their trial on the day of the Rivalry. It's strictly against the rules to attack those taking part in or administering the trials. The Olympians trials require not only brawn, but brains as well. Some trial challenges include cracking geodes with the participants horns, others require them to stay out in harshly cold conditions without clothing. The Sages' trial covers two main bases, in order to see the participants' future within the Commune. The first set of trials involves nature; tracking, foraging, and surviving in the wilderness alone. The second set of trials involves religion; the study of lore, the blessing of various objects, and the reciting of prayers. The Ardors have the most unique trial of them all which involves the participants leaving their home and visiting other cities in Tymeria. The Ardors are required to barter, schmooze, and lie their way through the cities. Once in a blue moon, a Minotaur decides to stay in the city they visit, which the Ardors embrace. These trials solidify the participants place in their Commune. Minotaur Names and Physiology At birth, Minotaurs are given a name, which they keep until death. These names vary greatly depending on which Commune they are from, and are the only name Minotaurs recieve during their life. This given name is proceeded by "of the Olympians," "of the Sages," or "of the Ardors." There are a few physical differences between male Minotaurs and female Minotaurs. Males have larger, curved horns, while females have shorter, straight horns. Females' facial structure is softer than males'. Lastly, females tend to be taller and more slender than males. Traits of the Minotaur Your Minotaur character has certain characteristics in common with all other Minotaurs. Ability Score Increases. Your Strength score increases by 2. Age. Minotaurs mature at the age of 15, and can reach 80 to 90 years of age. Alignment. Minotaur tend to be neutral. Olympians tend to lean towards pure neutral, Sages tend to tend towards good, and Ardors tend to be more chaotic. Size. Minotaur regularly reach over 7 feet in height, some growing as big as 8 feet. Their weight is also large, ranging from 280 - 320 lbs. Despite this, your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30. Horns. You are never unarmed. You are proficient with your horns, which are a melee weapon that deals 1d8 piercing damage. Your horns grant you advantage on all checks made to shove a creature, but not to avoid being shoved yourself. Labyrinthine Recall. You can perfectly recall any path you have traveled as long as it is not forgotten by magical means. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Cleff's Bravery You have advantages on saving throws to be frightened. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Minotaur. The Minotaur language, which is based off the Dwarvish script, consists of gruff and succinct phrases. Subrace. Three subraces of Minotaurs exists, and are expressed through your Minotaur's Commune. Choose one of these subraces. Olympian As an Olympian, you emphasize both the strenth of your body and strength of your horns. The harsh conditions of the Olympian trials have formed you into a more resiliant being. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Goring Rush. When you use the Dash action during your turn, you can make a melee attack with your horns as a bonus action. If the movement is in a straight line, you may also choose to push a creature 10 feet away and knock them prone. The creature must make a Strength saving throw against your DC, which is 8 + your proficiancy bonus + your Strength modifier to resist this effect. Dulled Horns. The damage type of your horns changes to bludgeoning. You also deal double damage to objects and constructs. Sage As a Sage, you emphasize the strength of your mind. Sages often make great tacticians who have a knack of remembering plans. Their readiness to study and devote themselves to one being or cause allows them to become effective druids and priests. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Sage's Mind. You can perfectly recall anything you have read and studied, as long as it was within the past year and it is not forgotten by magical means. Sage's Eye. Your many years of study have allowed you to be imbuned with the ability to sense out magic obects. When you reach level 3, you may use Detect Magic once per long rest. Sage's Will. Your mental fortitude gives you resistance to psychic damage, as well as advantage against charm effects. Ardor As an ardor, you emphasize the strength of your wit. Your trial has exposed you to many social situations, where you were forced to leave your comfort zone. This experience has led you to have many tales and exploits that you may readily tell other about. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Of Many Tongues. You gain proficancy in one of the following skills: Persuasion, Deception, or Performance. Ardor's Exploits. Your vast amount of stories from your trial allow you to speak to others with a silver tongue. When telling a creature that can understand you of your exploits, you may attempt to charm them into focusing their attention onto you. The creature must make a Wisdom saving throw or becharmed until you stop speaking to them. You cannot use this feature on a creature that you or your allies harmed within the last hour. Your spellcasting modifier for this feature is Charisma. Category:Races